


Death

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, spoilers for the later part of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he holds on to death.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

their clothes lie strewn over the floor  
responsibilities all cast aside  
along with that infuriating yellow scarf of his  
forgotten  
like all their responsibilities

he takes him in his hands  
lips brushing every inch of skin  
his eyes  
bright blue  
taking in the sight before him

the fool pants  
fire burning in dull eyes  
as he holds onto the other  
as he holds on to death  
and brings him closer

_god_  
he hates him so  
for his existence meant his doom  
and despair for his friends  
but yet  
he yearns for him just the same  
because he never meant to be what he was  
he did not want this to happen  
no  
never

but fate is a cruel mistress  
and they have to live without each other  
despite everything  
despite the fact that he was in a sense  
him  
and his  
despite the familiarity that hits him  
for the first time in ten years

and whatever happened to the promise  
at the start of every contract  
for he was one of his many contracts  
and he promised  
he promised him  
from the sea of his soul

but that does not matter at all  
when there are things more important  
like their inevitable end  
by a bitter greek goddess  
or the death of their comrade  
they have yet to mourn dear pollux

for now  
he tells him to hold him close  
as close as possible  
till they finally part for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my tumblr @ http://goggleddreamer.tumblr.com/post/91004536437/ryojinato-because-i-felt-like-it-booyeah


End file.
